


Stay Quiet (no one will know)

by yugbamxforever



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Bottom Park Jimin, Drug Use, EXO and BTS are friends, Fluff and Angst, Got7 in here somewhere, I need to work on these tags lol, Idk what im about to write, Its 3 in the morning and i cant sleep, Jeongguk is bi, Kinky Shit, M/M, There are more tags, Top Kim Taehyung | V, Yoonseok - Freeform, and flirts with jimin alot, and single, namjin - Freeform, vmin trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 23:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugbamxforever/pseuds/yugbamxforever
Summary: Jimin is dating Kim Taehyung. Little does he know that his sweet, slim, sun-kissed boyfriend is a drug dealer. Jimin finds himself in situations where he wants to break up with him but can't bring himself to actually do it, without being drawn back in with his undeniable charm.Taehyung loves Jimin. He has since ever since he saw him at that frat party sophomore year. But he didn't want his sweet mochi baby Jimin to know how disgusting of a liar he really is.





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo this is my third fic and I'm excited..I honestly don't know where this fic is going to go but you know I'll wing it.. The usual. I want this to be more than just pwp.. U know I love smut lol but I want to write more than just smut so here we go hope you like it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a lil dry. Chapter 2 will be more ... I don't know. Interesting lol

The Bangtan Boys. They're six young popular men who basically run their college campus. They're known for their huge parties (bigger than frat parties) and getting laid. But what most people don't know is that they are drug dealers. They smuggle and do their trade-offs during their huge parties.

On the other hand Jimin is a dance major and dates the one and only _Kim Taehyung_. Jimin isn't as innocent as he looks. They met at a frat party, only because Jimin's best friend, Byun Baekhyun, wanted to meet up with Park Chanyeol. Jimin's older brother.

It's such a small world.

Out of all this guys his best friend _had_ to choose his arrogant older brother. So what if he is the best quarterback on the football team. There were plenty other fuckboys.

Ugh. Anyways. Jimin was practically dragged to this one particular frat party. When Jimin found out Baekhyun was dating his brother he nearly killed him.

"My brother. _MY brother_! Out of everyone Baek. Seriously." Jimin sighed.

"What Jimin. I've always had a thing for Channie, and apparently he's had one for me-"

"I'm stopping you right there. We are _not_ going to talk about how you, my best friend, and my older freaking brother fell for each other. Jesus please."

Baekhyun laughed at Jimin's disgusted face, "Oh trust me, we all know baby Jimin has the biggest crush on Kim Taehyung."

Jimin blushes. "Don't be so loud." He shushed.

  
+++++++++

 

This party was just an ordinary, movie-like college frat party. Girls giggling at jokes the cocky football players told, people grinding on each other on the dance floor, even more people drinking and stumbling everywhere. It's not a setting Jimin favors. The only reason he's here is because Baekhyun insisted they'd go to this back to school party.

 

He regrets every second of it. Or at least that's what he thought.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me how ya feel.. ^^ comment your thoughts


	2. How it started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is how Jimin and Taehyung met. At that frat party Baekhyun dreaded to go to. Jimin thinks Taehyung is sweet but he doesn't want to fall to hard. Not yet at least.

Jimin's vision is fading in and out. He hears the screeching sirens from the ambulance and tries to lift his head, but it throbs. His ribs are extremely sore. Are they broken? Fuck. He suddenly hear Taehyung's sweet voice.

That Bastard.

"Please someone tell me he's gonna be okay." Taehyung sobs.

"Sir. I'm going to have to ask you to tell me exactly what happened."

"Um.. Well- it's."

***screen pauses**

**record screeches***

Now I know your probably wondering "how could a smart, handsome, young boy like Jimin be in a situation like this." Well, it all started sophomore year. Back at that frat party where he and Baekhyun crashed.

Like Jimin said before his best friend _insisted_ they'd went. He knew in the back of his mind Baekhyun was looking for Big Brother Chan™. Baek doesn't even like parties, where it's all hot and sweaty. It's gross. But Jimin agreed  only because he said the Bangtan Boys would be there.

Seokjin. Yoongi. Hoseok. Namjoon. Jungkook. Taehyung.

 _Taehyung_.

_Don't get me wrong, all of them are attractive but Taehyung - he's just gorgeous. His long legs. Tan skin. Boxy smile. Soft, brown hair. God, if I could run my hands through his hair._

"-min. Jimin. You good bro." Chanyeol pats the smaller male hard on his shoulder. "You staring real hard. I could go talk to him for you."

Jimin snapped out of la la land, grimacing, rubbing his left shoulder. "Don't you dare walk over there Chan. I don't even wanna be here."

He spots Baekhyun peering over his brothers shoulder.

"I see you found your boyfriend. I best be on my way-"

"Aye Taehyung! My man come here. There's someone I want you to meet!" Chanyeol yells through the crowd.

_Of course Taehyung would hear my loud ass brother. Great. He's walking this way. Just be chill._

The blonde takes a deep breath and mumbles to Chanyeol, "I hate you."

"You'll thank me later." He nudges him closer as the smiley, slim boy strides his way towards Jimin.

"Hey Tae. This is my brother Jimin. Tae, Jimin. Jimin, Tae."

"So this is little baby Jimin. You know he's way cuter than what you described. And he's not that short."

The dancer clears his throat.

_He's talking as if I'm not standing right here. W-wait did he just call me cute._

"Did you just call my brother cute. Gross Tae." Chanyeol rolls his eyes.

"Oh come on. He's seems to like it. His face is red as a tomato." Taehyung starts laughing and Baekhyun snickers while still behind his buff boyfriend.

He glances at Baek only to see him whispering in Chanyeol's ear. The red-head nods.

"Baek and I are going to get drinks so we'll be back." Both my boys walk away.

_Great. Now I'm stuck here with this gorgeous face, and I've already embarrassed myself._

"So.. Your Chans lil bro huh?" Taehyung admires his soft features. "I don't see any resemblance." 

"Yeah. We get that a lot." Jimin's voice went to a whisper. 

It got awkward between the two. 

"Right. You know he told me you were born in '95. So was I, when's your birthday?" The taller boy smiles warmly. 

_Oh. Okay._

"October 13th."

"Mmm. So your older than me. I was hoping your birthday would be December 31st." 

"What, why? That's oddly specific." The blonde lightly chuckles.

Taehyung smiles because he made the cute boy laugh.

"My birthday is December 30th. You look like you'd be my dongsaeng anyway. You so small and cute. I was surprised when Chan said you were born the same year as me." 

Jimin can feel his cheeks get warm.  _Again._

He tries to laugh it off. "Umm yeah. I get that a lot." 

Jimin notices Taehyung staring.

_Is there something on my face._

"I see your a little uncomfortable. You know I'm not all 'big and bad' as everyone claims me to be. You don't have to be so tense around me. I don't bite. Unless you want me to." The taller winkes.

Jimin got chills at the thought of Taehyung suggesting to... Bite him.

 Taehyung could see the smaller getting tense. So he tried to change the subject.

"So you dance huh? You're pretty damn good."

Taehyung has seen him around campus a few times. Especially at the dance festivals last year.

 _He's seen me perform._ _Oh God._

Jimin smiles

"Yeah. I've been dancing since I came out the womb. It's my passion. It keeps me leveled. Especially last year. Freshman year was hectic. All those essays and projects. Dancing relieves my stress you know." 

The brunet was glad tiny Jimin was relaxing again. He doesn't want to scare him off. Last time he tried to have a conversation with this random girl, she ended up telling of her friends they were dating. Taehyung doesn't have time for creepy, immature kids.

"Well that's nice you have an outlet. To release yourself. You know mine is smoking pot." Taehyung bluntly says.

"Oh. Um. Okay that's cool I guess. I've never smoked." 

"What forreal!? Well today is your lucky day. Come on. I got a spot we can go to. These druggies here will start hounding once they smell a hint smoke." 

Jimin awkwardly laughs. "Oh um. I don't- Chanyeol is probably waiting for me." He lies. He knows Chanyeol and Baekhyun are fucking in a bathroom somewhere. 

"Really. Cos' he looks pretty occupied to me." The taller boy points to Chanyeol.

He's making out with Baekhyun. Great. Jimin was right. They'll probably find somewhere to fuck later on. Ugh. 

"I-i guess we can leave." 

"Great." He grabs Jimin's wrist and walks through the crowd.

Even though they were at a frat party it was still early on in the day, so it wasn't all crazy and stuff. 

"Hey Taehyung I see you got yourself a little snack." Jeongguk has a sly smile plastered on his face. "Whose the cutie." 

"His name's Jimin. He's my cutie so back off, he told me he's never smoked before so I was going to give him a taste on what he's missing out on." Taehyung smirks.

"Well go easy on him. You know how newbies get Tae." Seokjin warns. 

Jimin heart starts beating. He's standing right in front of the Bangtan Boys. Holy shit. They are fucking gorgeous. 

"Yeah Jin hyung is right." Yoongi agrees, "Give him something he can handle Tae. Remember what happened the la-" 

Taehyung cuts Yoongi off. "Aiight Yoongi. Shit. He agreed to smoke with me. I'm not gonna kill him." 

"Or fuck him." Jeongguk whispered to Hoseok.

Jimin's eyes widened because (1) he heard what Jeongguk said and (2) Taehyung grabs his waist pulling him closer. He glances up at him, watching him smirk at Jeongguk.

"I won't do anything Jimin isn't comfortable with. Let's go Minnie." 

Jimin chokes a little.  _Wow this can't be happening._

_First he calls me cute, then Minnie now he's suggesting that we fuck. Wtf is going on here._

Moments later the two boys were in Taehyung's car.

It smelt like marijuana. The only reason Jimin knew the smell was because Chanyeol would come home late at night and their parents would yell at him at 3 in the morning because he smelt like booze and weed. Chanyeol doesn't have the greatest relationship with their parents. He always calls Jimin them their favorite. He always has been. But that's to talk about another time.

Taehyung starts his car and turns the radio on. 

"Don't worry about them. They're always messing with me and "my newbies", but your not a newbie you're too cute to be one. Don't listen to them." 

Jimin clears his throat and stares out the window staring as the trees pass by. 

Jimin gets startled when Taehyung places his large, veiny hand on his thigh. "Relax hun. I won't hurt you." He moves his hand a little higher.

Jimin breath hitches. 

"M-maybe you should keep your eyes on the road." Jimin moves Taehyung's hand away. 

"Sure thing babe. Sure thing." The brunet chuckles. "We should be at 'the spot' in about 45, take a nap if you'd like. I don't mind."

Jimin just nodded his head. He wasn't going to dare close his eyes. Not after what Taehyung just tried to pull.

This is going to be a long day. Jimin sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay okay. That wasn't that bad. Tell me how you like it :)


	3. Letting loose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin smokes for the first time and Taehyung is quite satisfied with the results. Let's just say vmin gets closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.s. I just want to apologize in advance for any typos :)

Jimin's eyes flutter shut.

He's been dozing off for the past 5 minutes, trying to stay awake. Taehyung's been singing. He has a nice voice. Low, and sweet. It's soothing.

All of a sudden Taehyung blasts "Humble" by Kendrick Lamar and starts yelling, "NOBODY PRAY FOR ME, EVEN A DAY FOR ME. WAYY. YEAH YEAH. I REMEMBER SYRUP SANDWICHES AND-"

Jimin jolts up, heart racing, and just stares at Taehyung likes he's ridiculous. He starts laughing.

Taehyung looks at Jimin. And starts laughing at him.

"Gosh Tae you scared me."

"I'm sorry." Taehyung laughed. "Were you sleep?"

"About to be."

"Well maybe you can sleep later cos' we're here." The brunet parks the car.

It got dark. Jimin looked at his phone and it read '9:56'. "It's pretty late don't ya think."

"Nah, the night has just begun." Taehyung smirked.

They arrived to this cabin-like place. The leaves on the trees were turning a pretty orange and red. The air was a little crisp.

Jimin's favorite season is autumn because of the cool weather but also because his birthday is in this season.

Taehyung walks in front of Jimin leading him inside of the old cabin.

"Here we are." The younger out of the two, pulls the keys out and unlocks the worn-down door. It's creaks when it opens.

Jimin walks in first coughing because the cabin was filled with dust. Other than that it was a cute little cabin. There was a fire place to the far left and on the right side of the door there was a glass coffee table in front of a torn up, black leather couch. When you look straight ahead it was a dark hallway leading to other rooms (Jimin assumed).

There was a small bookshelf hanging on the wall, near the black couch and when Jimin turned around there was a deer head over the door. Slightly frighting him.

"When was the last time you came here." The blond coughs. "It's uhh-

"Dusty." Both men said in unison.

Taehyung chuckled. "Yeah I know. I don't come here often. It's my special place.... to smoke. I only bring people I like."

Jimin blushes. "Is it always this dark." Jimin avoids responding to the younger's comment.

"Nah." He flicks the light switch up.

The light bulb flickers and makes a buzzing sound.

"You should get that fixed." The smaller one stares at the dim light.

"What are you, an electrician?" Taehyung snickers and turns the fire place on.

"Haha no." Jimin comments sarcastically. "I'm just saying."

The elder looks through the cracked window. "So when-" he turns around to see a empty room.

"Tae. Where'd you go?" He pauses. "I-i don't have time to be getting scared."

Jimin steps forward on a loose wooden plank, and it flies right up and smacks him on the nose.

"Ah fuck!" Jimin groans.

Taehyung rushes out of one of the back rooms with a little black box in his hand. "What hap- oh shit. I'm sorry I forgot to tell you not to step over there." He puts the box down and grabs the tissue box that was on the window seal.

 _How convenient_.

Taehyung grabs Jimin, holding him by the waist, and puts some tissue on his nose.

Jimin is heated.

"How could you invite me to a place this dirty an-"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I told you I haven't been here in a while. Hold the tissue." Taehyung sighs, walking back towards the box.

"My nose isn't bleeding you dipshit." Jimin spits back.

Taehyung completely ignoring the others tone. "Sit down." And motions his hand.

Jimin rolls his eyes and sits criss-cross beside the brunet.

"Why do we have to sit in front of the fire."

"Well you complained about it being to dark in here. Besides the heat doesn't work." Taehyung opens the box, where there are 5 joints pre-rolled and a red lighter.

Jimin stares at the brown joints and takes a deep breath.

_This is it. I'm going to smoke for the first time. With The Kim Taehyung. I hope I'm not a complete idiot when I'm high-_

Jimin thoughts were cut off when Taehyung puts the joint in between his lips and flicks the lighter on.

He inhales, letting the smoke fill his lungs, and watches Jimin shiver.

The brunet blows the smoke up in the air and sighs. "Shit that was good. You know if you get _too_ cold we could do something else to stay warm."

Taehyung licks his lips and smiles.

Jimin doesn't respond and tries to grab the joint out of the sly boy's hand.

"Tsk tsk. No, I'll do it for you. Open up." Taehyung smirks.

"I think I can do it myself." The blonde scrunches his eyebrows.

Taehyung just stares at him and takes another hit.

Jimin rolls his eyes. "Fine."

The smile Taehyung had plastered on his face, Jimin wanted to smack it right off. Or maybe kiss it. Ugh. He doesn't know.

Taehyung slips the joint in between Jimin's plush pretty lips.

Jimin inhales. A little too much and chokes.

Taehyung laughs. "Slow down tiger, no need to rush."

Jimin continues to cough. 

 

 

 An hour later Jimin and Taehyung are laughing hysterically on the floor.

"Can you believe that Joon breaks everything he touches. It's ridiculous. And-and you can't tell anyone but Jin hyung and Joon are like a thing now. It's so weird." Taehyung wipes the tears from his eyes.

Jimin stares at him in disbelief. "What really!? I thought you guys were straight. Girls are always on you." 

Taehyung passes Jimin a new joint. There's three left in the box. 

The younger scoffs. "Please, we all like ourselves some men. It's just that a lot of people assume we aren't." 

Jimin inhales, and holds the smoke in his throat. 

"You know I thought you would catch on. I've been hitting on you ALL day and the only thing you do is blush." 

Jimin blows the smoke in his face. "Yeah I noticed." He looks down at his fingers. "I just thought that was for show you know. Or were you just trying to charm my pants off?" 

The younger chuckles. "Are you implying? Cos' baby I don't mind."  Taehyung bites his lips and looks down at Jimin's thick, muscular thighs.

"You have nice thighs. Did you know?" Taehyung reaches out to squeeze them. "You must really like teasing people with these tight pants." 

Jimin holds his breath (he does that when he's nervous). 

"No I-i don't mean to, it's just-"

"Shhh. Jimin. You talk too much." He puts his long slender finger over Jimin's lips. 

Jimin stares at Taehyung, wraps his small hand around his wrist, and slowly pulls it away. 

Jimin feels like he's on cloud nine. He's never felt this way before. Maybe it's just cos he's high. Maybe not. He never imagined smoking. No not just smoking. Smoking with Taehyung. He's always found Taehyung cute. But now it's like surreal. He's right in front of his face. And he's getting closer. 

_Woah. Wait. Tae is really moving closer. Should I stay still, should I move. Wtf. Wtf. Wtf._

Taehyung kisses Jimin's lips softly.

"Is this okay." The brunet's voice got extremely low, pushing Jimin's hair out of his face. 

_HELL YES!_

Jimin's brain was fried (pun not intended lol), he wasn't thinking straight. But he didn't care.

The only thing he could do was nod.

So he nods and leans in to kiss him back.

 

 

The kiss was sensual and slow. It's been a long time since Jimin's been in a relationship (not saying they will be), let alone kiss someone. He misses being kissed.

His last relationship was in sophomore year in high school. It lasted almost 2 years.

His name was Jongin. He did Jimin dirty. Saying that he loved him. Taking his virginity. He _hated_ Jongin.

Thinking about his manipulative ex did something to Jimin. Gave him the courage to climb on top of Taehyung, straddling his lap.

Maybe it was because Jimin was high in the sky. Or maybe it was because deep down, his heart still ached. Right now he didn't care why. He just wanted to live in this moment.

He moaned into Taehyung's mouth as the younger squeezed his butt, massaging it.

"Someone a little eager there." Taehyung growled.

Jimin roughly pushes Taehyung back on the hard wooden floor.

"Mmm, fuck baby. A little rough there don't ya think." The younger winces.

"I'm-I'm sorry." Jimin apologises and shys away.

The brunet chuckles. "It's okay." He whispered.

Taehyung grabs Jimin's face and pulls him down.

The kiss was more heated. Jimin rolls his hips, feeling his stomach twisting.

They moan in unison. "Yeah baby, you like that." Taehyung kisses Jimin's neck. And the elder moans at how Taehyung talks to him.

Jimin moves his hips so he can get more friction between the two, moaning Taehyung's name.

Just as they were about to connect lips Jimin's phone rings, scaring them both.

Jimin looks at his screen and sees **"Chan** **"** calling.

 _It's Chanyeol_.

Jimin's heart starts racing.

Jimin clears his throat, lifting up from Taehyung, but Taehyung grabs Jimin's waist keeping him grounded on his lap.

"What are you doing let me go-"

Taehyung says nothing, snatching his phone from his hand and answering it. "Hello."

Jimin gasped and snatched his phone back. "H-hi Chan, what's up?"

" **What's up? Don't 'what's up' me. Where the hell are you?"** Chanyeol yells through the phone. " **Cos' if I'm not mistaken, it sounded like Taehyung answered the phone."**

Jimin feels his heart drop to his stomach. "Hyung I'm sorry. I-i just got caught up. I-"

Jimin gasps and freezes because Taehyung starts mouthing on his collarbone. WHILE he's on the phone with his brother.

_The audacity this man has._

Jimin lost for words he almost forgot he was on the phone with Chanyeol.

 **"Jimin. Hello. What's going on?"** Chanyeol questions. **"It's 11:47. You know how strict campus security is about curfew."**

Jimin hits Taehyung chest, trying to stop him. Clearly it didn't.

"N-nothing. I won't be late. I'm on my way h-home." Jimin breath hitches when Taehyung licks up his neck and nibbles on the shell of his ear.

 **"Aiight man. Just call me when you get to the apartment."** The elder sighed and hung up the phone.

Once the phone beeps (confirming his brother hung up) Jimin involuntarily moans rolling his hips again.

"Taehyung you idiot." The blonde panted, running his hands through his hair.

"You seemed to like it. Your so naughty."

A high pitch moan escaped from the elders pretty lips. He loves dirty talk.

Jimin phone vibrates.

His screen read.

 **11:54       Chan:**  
**Hey. Before you come home, can you go by the store and get some more milk. Thanks.**

Jimin groans standing up from his lap. "Fuck. We gotta go."

The younger out of the two is still sitting down, with Jimin's bulge in his face. "I can help you out right quick." He motions his hand at his hard-on.

"I'm good, thanks. We gotta head back though. Could you take me to the store." Jimin's asks.

Taehyung hums standing up, turns the fireplace off, and walks past Jimin without making eye contact.

The room has tension. And not the tension Jimin likes.

"Are you mad. You can't be mad at me. I thought we just came here to smoke." Jimin speeds in front of Taehyung stopping him in his tracks.

Taehyung stares blankly. "Don't start something you can't finish." He brushes pass Jimin. "Close the door behind you."

Jimin let's out a frustrated sigh and hurriedly walk towards Taehyung's car. "You can't be serious right now. You didn't even lock the door." He sits inside the car and slams the door.

"Don't. Slam my car door." Taehyung hisses.

_He's acting like a child._

"You know you've been leading me on this whole time. And yes we kissed, but I have to get home." Jimin looks at the younger.

He says nothing and starts the engine.

"You're ridiculous." Jimin rolls his eyes. "Just drop me off at the nearest convenient store. I'll catch a cab there."

"No you won't."

"Oh so now you want to speak."

"It's late. You shouldn't be outside waiting for some busted up yellow cab to take you home when you have me."

"Yeah whatever."

"I'm sorry. Okay. I was just hoping we could.. Yeaah"

"Taehyung your an idiot. No. I'm the idiot. How could I not have known you would try to take advantage of me."

Taehyung abruptly stops the car. "Jimin I would never." He holds his chest as if he was hurt and makes a cute pouty face.

Jimin cracks a smile.

"I'm sorry. It's just- we were really into it. And you're a good kisser."

"Awee so baby Tae is upset because wants to kiss me more." Jimin teases.

"Shut up. You must've forgotten _you_ kissed _me_." The brunet smirks.

"We are going to act like none of this happened, okay?" The blonde reassures.

Taehyung stops at a red light and looks at Jimin's mushed hair and swollen, red lips. "Well why not. You don't want the school knowing you made out with me. Kim Taehy-"

Jimin cuts him off. "No. I don't want to be known for making out with guys I'm not dating."

"Mmm. Your one of those. It was just a kiss."

Jimin smacks his teeth. "The fuck is that supposed to mean?"

Taehyung chuckles. "Calm your tits. I'm just saying your the type of person who doesn't want to kiss or get intimate with someone if they're not dating."

Jimin scoffs. "Well yeah. Why would I 'get intimate' with someone if I'm not dating them."

"For fun."

"Um. No. That's what you can do. I just don't believe in that."

"Sweetheart. You do realize your contradicting yourself." Taehyung smiles. "You made out with me and your cute little moans. God. You must've liked it. You kept grinding on me."

"Well that's cos' I'm high and-"

"You kept wiggling you butt down on me. You _had_ to like it."

"Tae shut up." The blondes cheeks and ears were hot.

 

 

  
After Jimin got the milk his brother needed Taehyung dropped Jimin off at his apartment.

As the smaller one walks away, towards the apartment building Taehyung jogs to Jimin.

"Hey wait. Lemme see your phone."

Jimin hands over his phone and watches Taehyung type in his phone.

"What are you-"

"Call me." The taller gives Jimin his phone back and walks away.

Jimin looks down at his lowly lit screen.

**Taehyungie™ <3**

Jimin smiles to himself and watches Taehyung drive away.

He sighs as he walks back to the apartment.

_What am I going to do? I can't believe I kissed Taehyung._


End file.
